Teemo
Wenn Teemo für Sekunden still steht, keine Fähigkeiten, Gegenstände oder sonst etwas benutzt und selber nicht angegriffen wird, wird er danach . Solange er sich nicht bewegt, sonst auch nichts aktiv macht und nicht wird, bleibt Teemo unsichtbar. In einem Busch erhält Teemo diese Unsichtbarkeit auch nach Sekunden, allerdings darf er sich währenddessen und auch in seiner Unsichtbarkeit frei bewegen, solange er nicht aus dem Busch herausläuft. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Teemo seine Unsichtbarkeit bricht, erhält er für 3 Sekunden ein Überraschungsmoment. Dieses gewährt ihm % zusätzliches Angriffstempo}} |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , , , , , , , , ) und wenn er bestimmten Schmuck benutzt ( ), allerdings nicht, wenn Augenn platziert werden, wenn Tränke getrunken werden oder wenn in einen anderen Busch wird (nur wenn Teemo vorher bereits unsichtbar war). * Das ist nicht stapelbar. Sollte Teemo es mehrfach kurz hintereinander auslösen, wird nur die Dauer davon erneuert. |video = Teemo-P.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Teemo schießt einen Pfeil auf den ausgewählten Gegner, welcher verursacht und das Ziel für einen kurzen Moment . |leveling = }} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 17 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Teemo erhält , solange er nicht in den letzten 5 Sekunden von einem gegnerischen Champion oder Turm getroffen wurde. |leveling = }} |description2 = Teemo verdoppelt sein für 3 Sekunden, außerdem wird erlittener Schaden diese Fähigkeit für diese Dauer nicht mehr deaktivieren. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| von Schnelle Bewegung beginnt, sobald die Fähigkeit aktiviert wurde und nicht erst, wenn ihre Dauer endet. * Wenn die Aktive von Schnelle Bewegung endet, erhält Teemo nicht automatisch sein passives . Dieses erhält er nur, wenn nicht vor kurzem Schaden durch einen gegnerischen Champion oder Turm erlitten hat. * Die Passive von Schnelle Bewegung wird auch dann deaktiviert, wenn der Schaden durch ein durch Teemo aktives Zauberschild blockiert wird. |video = Teemo-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} Teemo's normale Angriffe verursachen und das Ziel. |leveling = }} |description2 = Ziele erleiden für 4 Sekunden , wobei weitere normale Angriffe von Teemo die Dauer des erneuern. |leveling2 = |Gesamter Giftschaden| }} }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| von Giftschuss wird den Bonuseffekt von anwenden und vom verursachen. |video = Teemo-E.ogv |video2 = }} }} |Platzierungsreichweite}}|/| |/| }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = + 1 |cooldown = 0.25 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Teemo permanent Giftfallen auf, bis zu einem Maximum von 3 . |leveling = |description2 = Teemo wirft eine auf den Boden, welche nach einer Sekunde wird und bis zu 5 Minuten aktiv bleibt. Eine aktive Giftfalle gewährt um den Pilz herum. Wenn Teemo einen Pilz auf einen anderen Pilz wirft, kann dieser einmal abprallen. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Wenn ein Gegner auf einen aktiven Pilz , explodiert dieser, alle Gegner im , sie, gewährt über die getroffenen Gegner und verursacht über 4 Sekunden . |leveling3 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Gesamter Magischer Schaden| }} %}} |description4 = Jede Giftfalle hat und können nur durch normale Angriffe von Schaden erleiden (2 Schaden durch , 3 Schaden durch ) |leveling4 = }}| und die , nicht aber die Explosion des Pilzes an sich. |additional = * Im Wurf befindliche Pilze werden von und zerstört. * Das von Giftfalle wird den Bonuseffekt von anwenden und vom verursachen. * Gegner, die auf mehrere Giftfallen treten, werden nur die Dauer des Gifts erneuern. * Der Schaden einer Giftfalle wird dann berechnet, wenn der Pilz explodiert und nicht, wenn er platziert wird. Das bedeutet, dass Änderungen in Teemo's auf alle bereits platzierten Pilze angewendet werden (solange diese nicht bereits explodiert sind). * Jeder Verbündete kann auf jede Giftfalle . Der Pilz wird nicht unverwundbar werden, aber seine Explosion wird nicht abgebrochen. |video = Teemo-R.ogv |video2 = }} }} cs:Teemo en:Teemo es:Teemo fr:Teemo pl:Teemo pt-br:Teemo ru:Teemo zh:提莫 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte aufgebaut. Auch sie ist eine Liga-Championesse und Mitglied der Spezialeinheiten von Bandle. Diese Verbindung tut beiden Yordle gut, auch wenn Valorans sensationsheischende Presse Gerüchte verbreitet, die Freundschaft würde zu einer romantischen Beziehung. Wie dem auch sei, Teemo ist in der Liga der Legenden ein Liebling der Massen und ein winziger Feind, den viele gelernt haben zu fürchten. '}} |-|2.= right|200px :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) "Though he is known as the Swift Scout, it is clear that is actually something else - the unrepentant assassin of Bandle City." As far as yordles are concerned, there is something slightly wrong with Teemo. While he enjoys - and in fact needs - the level of community and companionship inherent to all yordles, Teemo feels it so strongly that he ventures out on his own to destroy the enemies of Bandle City. There is something that switches off in Teemo, so that the lives he ends do not burden him. It seemed only logical to send him to fight in the League of Legends as the champion of Bandle City. He has taken to the League like a duck to water, seeking out the foes of the yordles and extinguishing them with the rare he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. However, the limited company of his own kind wears on Teemo, and cracks are beginning to show in his innocent and chipper facade. |-|1.= right|200px :Veröffentlicht in der Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) Als Anführer der Bandle-City Späher gilt als herausragenster Verteidiger der Heimat der Yordle. Zusätzlich zu seinen Pflichten als Anführer der Späher (das schließt unter anderem die Planung des Seifenkisten-Derbys, als Lehrer den neuen Rekruten den Späher-Schwur lehren und als Juror beim jährlichen Wettessen teilnehmen mit ein) ist Teemo auch für die Verteidigung von Bandle-City an sich verantwortlich. Er und seine Truppe von vertrauenswürdigen Spähern gehen am Grenzland Patrouille, während ihre Rucksäcke mit genug Proviant gefüllt sind, um einen Monat zu überleben (obwohl Bandle-City von jedem Punkt im Yordle-Gebiet nur höchstens 1 Meile entfernt ist). In Teemo's bestselling autobiography, Accuracy by Volume, the leader of the Bandle City Scouts expounds on yordle military tactics, such as blow-dart carpet bombing, and filling trebuchets with poison-tipped sewing needles. Though he can often be found in the courtyard outside the practice arenas signing copies of his book, Teemo is really at the League of Legends for another reason. He has come, as the emissary for the entire yordle nation, to petition the Institute of War to start a new type of tournament. His proposition includes wood carving, rope bridge building, and campfire cooking to the list of approved forms of 'combat' sanctioned inside the League. So far, he hasn't had much luck. }} Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * Teemo und sind eng befreundet. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie sogar ein Paar wären. ** Aus diesem Grund ist Teemo wahrscheinlich feindlich gesinnt, weil er in Tristana verliebtVideo: Super Galaxy Rumble Special Interactions with Tristana ist. * Teemo vereitelte einmal einen von bösen Plänen.Journal of Justice, Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 27 (engl.) |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Teemo StandardSplash Ch.jpg|Standard-Teemo Teemo Späher-Splash Ch.jpg|Späher-Teemo Teemo Dachs-Splash Ch.jpg|Dachs-Teemo Teemo Astronauten-Splash Ch.jpg|Astronauten-Teemo Teemo Plüschhäschen-Splash Ch.jpg|Plüschhäschen-Teemo }} |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung * Teemo wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam designt.League of Legends NA-Forum - List of Champions and their Designers * Teemo war einer der ersten Champions, bei denen man die Tanzanimation verändert hat. Allgemeines * In Season 3 konnte man Teemo auf einem der Meisterschaftsbilder entdecken (Späher im S3-Wissensbaum). * und Teemo sind die einzigen Champions, die theoretisch unendlich getarnt (unsichtbar) bleiben können. * Teemos Blasrohr taucht im Video zum Mac-Launch-Release auf. * Teemo ist tatsächlich der kleinste Champion in League of Legends. Seine Größe beträgt 100x100 Einheiten, weshalb er von manchen Spielern als Maß für Reichweiten genutzt wird. * Omegatrupp-Teemo besitzt eine Reihe von besonderen Interaktionen mit anderen Champions und bestimmten Gegenständen.Video: Easter Egg - Omega Squad Teemo Community & Geschichte *Teemo wird von der LoL-Gemeinschaft sowohl geliebt als auch gehasst. Es scheint ein allgemeines Phänomen zu sein, Teemo mit dem Teufel gleichzusetzen. *'Teemo' ist der meistgehasste Champion in League of Legends (man kann sogar in einer Statistik lesen, wie oft Teemo in letzter Zeit gestorben ist), weil er sich sehr schnell fortbewegen ( ), sehr schnell sehr viel (Gift-)Schaden verursachen ( , und ) und sich unsichtbar machen kann . Entwicklung ist echt übel. Wir sprachen mit Jeff Jew (Producer), Colt Hallam (Senior Game Designer) und Brandon Beck (CEO), um herauszufinden, wie es war, das größte Monster von League zu erschaffen – und, was noch wichtiger ist, wie man auf die Idee kam, ihn auf die Welt loszulassen. Teemos albtraumhafte Herkunft '''Welcher Sadist hielt Teemo für eine gute Idee?' BRANDON BECK: Teemo stammt eigentlich aus einer anderen Zeit. Damals herrschte Gründerstimmung. Wir sprudelten über vor Ideen; das Universum von League begann ja gerade erst zu entstehen. Durch Teemo entstanden Yordle, die Champions hervorbrachten, die eigentlich gar nicht als solche konzipiert waren, wie beispielsweise Amumu. Teemo hat das quasi erst ermöglicht. JEFF JEW: Wir wussten, dass wir unterschiedliche Charaktere haben wollten, von furchteinflößenden Bösewichten bis hin zu süßen kleinen Kerlchen, mit denen man mitfiebern kann. Ich persönlich war immer ein Fan von Mogrys, Ewoks und dergleichen, also hatte ich wirklich Interesse daran, einige kleine, aber mächtige Champions zu entwickeln, die in die Kategorie des Inspirierenden / Underdogs fallen. Nach Teemo und Amumu begannen wir also, kleinere, unerschrockene Charaktere wie zum Beispiel Corki und Tristana zu entwickeln, die letztendlich zu einer Gruppe verschmolzen, die die Championliste um richtig unterhaltsame, mutige Persönlichkeiten bereichert. center|500px|thumb|Die Große Jagd - Teemo vom Riot-Künstler [[Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon]] „… Aber er ist doch so niedlich!“ Warum ist Teemo so (unerträglich) niedlich? JEFF JEW: Ich mag, wie Teemo aussieht, wirklich. Es handelt sich um eine relativ zeitlose Interpretation des League-Stils, allerdings auf deutlich fröhlichere Art umgesetzt. Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum er der erste Favorit vieler Spieler ist. Das Witzige ist, dass sein Aussehen in so krassem Gegensatz zu seiner Identität im Spiel steht. Man sieht dieses süße kleine Kerlchen und man traut ihm gar nicht zu, dass er so ein riesiger Dreckskerl ist, bis man ihn dann im Spiel in Aktion erlebt. COLT HALLAM: Wegen seines Aussehens haben wir ihn im Spiel ziemlich schnell in die Schublade des knuffigen Spähers gesteckt. Tatsächlich habe ich im echten Leben einen Kumpel, der höchstrangiger Pfadfinder und Gruppenleiter ist, daher konnte ich mich von ihm stark inspirieren lassen. JEFF JEW: Schließlich hatten wir dann ein paar dieser ähnlich kleinen und niedlichen Charaktere beisammen, und da sie sich so gut miteinander verstanden, konnten sie ja gleich der gleichen Rasse angehören. Wir fingen an, Grundsätzliches festzulegen (sie können nicht lügen, sie lieben Hüte, solche Dinge), Namen hatten wir allerdings noch keine. Dann tauchte eines Tages Paul „Pabro“ Bellezza auf und meinte „Jeff, ICH HAB'S!“ Anscheinend hatte er in der Nacht davor von Yoda und Yaddle aus Star Wars geträumt, wachte auf, und sagte „Yordle“. center|500px|thumb|Yorlde (Fan Art von Quirkilicioushttps://www.deviantart.com/quirkilicious/art/Yordle-le-he-hoo-524080644) In Teemos Tasche Wie wurde Teemo so fies? BRANDON BECK: ch erinnere mich noch ganz genau daran, wie ich diesen kleinen Pfadfinder zum ersten Mal mit einem verdammten Blasrohr gesehen habe. Mir war sofort klar, dass er im Spiel etwas Fieses darstellen würde. Kein Wunder, dass er zu diesem lästigen kleinen Scheißer wurde. JEFF JEW: Wir wussten, dass er schnell sein sollte. Wie sonst sollte dieser kleine Kerl in einer Welt mit Garens und Katarinas auch gegen dich kämpfen? Er kann dich nicht überwältigen – er muss schnell sein, dich mit seinem Blasrohr blenden und dich auslaugen. Die Sache wurde so richtig rund, als wir die Idee mit den Pilzen hatten. Seine Persönlichkeit hat sich wirklich weiterentwickelt und er veränderte sich von einem Kerl, der dich einfach umkreist hat, zu einem boshaften Fiesling, der ganze Gebiete in Beschlag nehmen und dem gesamten gegnerischen Team auf die Nerven gehen kann. Seine Entwicklung verlief interessant. Ohne Scheiß, anfangs setzte er Atomwaffen ein. Wir huldigen immer gerne unseren Lieblingsspielen, und hier handelte es sich recht deutlich um NUKLEARER ABSCHUSS FESTGESTELLT, komplett mit Laser-Zielsuche aus dem Verborgenen. Das war schon cool, aber wir kamen schließlich zur Vernunft und sahen ein, dass das nicht gerade interaktiv war und auch nicht dem Stil und der Gangart entsprach, die wir vorgesehen hatten. center|500px|thumb|Teemo (Fan Art von Tvonn9https://www.deviantart.com/tvonn9/art/Season-3-Contest-It-s-Teemo-Time-353108191) COLT HALLAM: Das war noch lange vor der Zeit, als wir den Champions Rollen wie Angriffsschaden-Carry und Magier zuwiesen. Wir suchten halt einfach nach einzigartigen Spielmustern. Wie begannen, Teemo so zu entwickeln, dass er als Späher vorausgeht und seinen Teamkameraden den Weg zeigt. Seine ursprüngliche passive Fähigkeit war „Spurensucher“ oder „Den Weg zeigen“ oder etwas in der Art – im Grunde hinterließ er eine Spur, die vorübergehend Sicht gewährte und Verbündete schneller machte. Zwei lustige Dinge lassen sich aber dazu sagen. Erstens ist Teemo natürlich wahnsinnig weich, war beim Spähen also Kanonenfutter, und zweitens waren unsere Werkzeuge nicht so besonders. Die Fähigkeit war, richtig geraten, dass alle 100 Einheiten ein Vasall unsichtbar wird. Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis es zu MASSIVEN Verzögerungen kam. Die Atomwaffe war eigentlich unsere zweite Idee für die ultimative Fähigkeit. Die erste war, wenn auch in etwas kleinerem Ausmaß, reiner Terror. Im Grunde handelte es sich um einen raffinierten Giftpfeil, der sehr starken Schaden über Zeit zufügte und einen sechs Sekunden lang schlafen ließ. Ursprünglich wachte das Ziel auf, sobald es Schaden erlitt, das änderten wir aber schon bald in Unverwundbarkeit. Außerdem verbrauchte er einen konstanten Manawert, was dazu führte, dass Nicht-Magier schnell ohne Mana dastanden. Die Hölle für Kämpfer, das sage ich euch. Das blieb nicht lange bestehen, auch die Atomwaffe nicht, und danach einigten wir uns darauf, dass er, passend zu seinen Pfadfindereigenschaften, Fallen legt. Der letzte Schliff Wie seid ihr auf Teemos legendäre Pilze gekommen? center|500px COLT HALLAM: Teemo war schon fast fertig, und ich zerbrach mir den Kopf darüber, wie die Landminen funktionieren könnten, denn die Dinger können ganz schön giftig sein. Wir entschieden uns schließlich für eine Schaden-über-Zeit-Wirkung. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten wir aber noch kein Bildmaterial zur Verfügung, und ich wusste nicht, was wir tun sollten. Eines Morgens starrte ich gedankenverloren in die Kluft der Beschwörer, als mir etwas auffiel. Irgendwo dort im Dschungel war ein winzig kleiner Pilz. Ich rannte zu den Künstlern rüber, bat sie aufgeregt darum, ihn aus der Karte herauszuschneiden, rief „VERGRÖSSERN“ und alles … war perfekt. Explodierender Pilz = Giftschaden über Zeit. Er rotierte zufällig, aber wir sagten einfach, was soll`s, dann ist es besser lesbar. Ich glaube, wir wissen bis heute noch nicht, warum die Pilze rotieren. Das war dann also unser Ergebnis, nach der Veröffentlichung erfuhr er allerdings noch ein paar Änderungen. Irgendwann gaben wir ihm den Dachstanz, und auch Tarnung und Geschwindigkeit wurden ein wenig aktualisiert. Die wichtigste Änderung konnte ich jedoch nie durchführen. Dachs-Teemo hat bereits Pilze, aber ich hatte vor, seinen Pfeil in eine Schlange zu verwandeln und so die Hommage zu vervollständigen. center|500px|thumb Die vielen Skins des Teemo Was hängt bei Teemo im Schrank? JEFF JEW: Damals beschäftigte ich mich bereits eine Weile mit Skins, und irgendwie hatte Teemo bereits sieben Skins, als manch anderer Champion sich noch mit einem begnügen musste. Ich wusste ja, dass Skins für Teemo bei den Spielern extrem beliebt waren, aber ich muss sagen, dass auch ich alle Skins von Teemo gut finde. Mein Lieblings-Skin ist Astronauten-Teemo, und das aus gutem Grund. Als ich für Skins zuständig war, machte ich immer Witze darüber, aber als mein Geburtstag bevorstand, besuchte mich Chance „Space Stallion“ Rowe an meinem Schreibtisch vorbei und kündigte ein Geschenk für mich an. Er hatte in seiner Freizeit einen Prototypen entwickelt. Ich sagte, selbstverständlich absolut objektiv, ganz entschlossen „MACH ES!“ center|500px|thumb Liebt ihn oder hasst ihn Moment mal, soll das heißen, es gibt tatsächlich Leute, die Teemo mögen?! JEFF JEW: Als niedlicher, aber gemeiner Charakter, polarisiert er natürlich. Ob man ihn nun mag oder nicht, er sorgt auf jeden Fall für Diskussionsstoff. Er ist vielleicht der einzigartigste unter den Champions, und der mit dem höchsten Wiedererkennungswert, und das macht ihn zu einem äußerst wichtigen Verbindungsglied in League. Er trägt einen coolen Hut, er ist niedlich und er hat wahrscheinlich mehr Spieler zu League gebracht, als jeder andere Champion. Er macht sich gut als Maskottchen – neutral, aber interessant, unter all den verschiedenen Champions, ist er ein guter Repräsentant für die Vielfältigkeit von League. Außerdem kommt sein niedliches Aussehen in aller Welt gut an. COLT HALLAM: Jedes Spiel braucht einen Bösewicht und unserer ist halt einfach zuckersüß. Ob man ihn nun liebt oder hasst, er lässt niemanden kalt. Die globale Betäubung ist nicht zu verachten und es geht doch nichts darüber, den kleinen Mistkerl zu töten, oder, andersherum, bei niedrigem Leben von ihm zu Tode gepilzt zu werden. Dieser Gegensatz, dass der Spieler so viel Spaß hat, während sein Gegner voller Hass ist, ist einfach großartig. BRANDON BECK: Teemo ist inzwischen ein Sinnbild dafür, was heutzutage so toll an League ist, nämlich die enorme Vielfalt der Champions. Er beherrscht den Spagat zwischen grimmig und drollig in der Liste der Champions, und ich glaube, dass das der Grund ist, warum er so viele unterschiedliche Spieler anspricht. Teemo bereichert das Spiel und viele andere Champions wurden durch ihn erst möglich. Es ist einfach toll, dass alle seine Bestandteile sich so hervorragend zusammengefügt haben, und er so einer der polarisierendsten Charaktere in League wurde. Die starke Bindung der Spieler an Teemo war Inspiration für vieles, zum Beispiel für Hüte, seine unerklärbar große Skin-Sammlung (Tut mir Leid!), das Astronauten-Teemo-Minispiel und sogar den Teemodies-Stream. Mir gefällt die Dimensionalität, die er bringt, die einzigartigen Möglichkeiten, die er den Spielern bietet, um in League einzutauchen. Er ist halt auch wirklich eine echte Größe im Spiel! Er gibt neuen Spielern einen guten Einblick in League: Wir wollen den Bösen besiegen, aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Die Ironie bei ihm ist, dass er trotz all seiner Niedlichkeit im Grunde ein ganz übler Mistkerl ist, der liebend gern auf deinem Grab tanzen wird. Da fällt mir dieses vor ein paar Jahren versehentlich öffentlich gewordene Video von Dominion ein: Teemo erscheint, schlägt grinsend einen coolen Salto, blendet Mordekaiser und geht dann brutal zu Grunde. Das ist Teemo in Hochform. center|500px|thumb|Teemo - Feld der Träume (Fan Art von robynlauarthttps://www.deviantart.com/robynlauart/art/Teemo-Field-of-Dreams-522261218) |-|Animation des Albtraums= = Animation des Albtraums: Technische Kunst und Teufelchen }} Alte Fähigkeiten Teemo Bombardment.png|Bombardment Teemo Exhaustive Dart.png|Exhaustive Dart Teemo Mechnobot.png|Mechnobot Teemo Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter Teemo Tactical Strike.png|Tactical Strike Teemo Eagle Eye.png|'Adlerauge (1. P)' Teemo's Augen können weit in die Ferne sehen, dadurch wird seine -Reichweite erhöht. Teemo Trailblazer.png|'Trailblazer (2nd I)' Teemo hinterläßt eine Spur, wenn er sich bewegt. Dadurch wird der Nebel des Krieges vertrieben und verbündete erhalten , wenn sie sich durch die Spur bewegen Teemo Camouflage alt.png|Camouflage (3. P) Teemo Blendpfeil alt.png|1. Blendpfeil (Q) Teemo Schnelle Bewegung alt.png|1. Schnelle Bewegung(W) Teemo Giftschuss alt.png|1. Giftschuss (E) Teemo Giftfalle alt.png|1. Giftfalle ® |patchhistory= V8.24 * Teemos Angriffe und Fähigkeiten haben hinsichtlich ihrer Grafikeffekte ein wenig liebevolle Pflege verdient, um mit der gegenwärtigen Qualität und Verständlichkeit von League mithalten zu können }}